Dance With Me!
by Snow Rose
Summary: Your typical songfic really. I don't like this one as much as I do the other and besides that, it's older than the other one. Anyway, there's just one more thing, Wu Fei's in this one.


Dance With Me  
"Hey Mr. DJ" from the Backstreet Boys  
Songfic by: Tora  
  
"I could tell when I stepped in the room, and I saw you standing there..."  
  
Wufei makes his way into the club, uncertainty in every step. The other gundam pilots had suggested that he come out tonight to hang out with them for a bit. Other than Quatre's almost pleading expression, he really wasn't sure why he was here. From the moment he had stepped through the door, he felt very out of place and uncomfortable. Absently longing for the peace of his meditations, he looked about himself for a familiar face. That was when he noticed Sally Po dancing off in one of the far corners, but slowly making her way towards the center dance floor.  
  
"And by the way that you moved, I couldn't help the way I stared..."  
  
Glad to find at least one familiar face, Wufei still saw no sign of Duo and the others. But besides not being able to find the others, there was something else that seemed odd about the whole situation. Looking at Sally closely, Wufei finally noticed what seemed so wrong. It was what Sally was wearing! She was wearing a dress...a white dress (for once)! It was still of modest length in the front but with a rather low back that hugged to her features so close that it left nothing to the imagination. Wufei was struck dumb as he watched her slowly grooving her way towards the center floor. Moving sensuously in and out of clouds of cigarette smoke, she looked more like a goddess in white than the tough (if weak) war commander he knew her to be.   
  
"There was some mysterious force leading me here to you-lead me to you..."  
  
Frozen right where he was standing with disbelief, Wufei hardly even noticed when Duo walked up beside him. "Pretty tonight ain't she?" the braided pilot asked with a knowing look. Jumping at the sound of Duo's voice, Wufei quickly turned a killing glare on the obnoxious pilot. Smiling sheepishly, Duo started backing up. Still glowering, Wufei turned back to the scene before him, trying to forget the other pilot's presence. That was when Duo came up behind him again, this time nudging him gently but firmly into the crowd. "Go get her!" he said happily before fading back into the crowd.  
  
"So I started watching and I was hypnotized, by the rhythm of your body and the music in your eyes. And I was lost inside a world with you..."  
  
Forced into the crowd by Duo's nudge, Wufei was also forced into some semblance of dancing. Muttering to himself, he flowed through the crowd, not really going anywhere (Yeah right! You know who he's looking for). His anger was quickly forgotten though as he caught another glimpse of Sally across the room from him. In almost the same instant as him, she looked up and noticed him. Jokingly, she motioned seductively for him to come closer. It was with that small gesture that the rest of the world dropped out from under Wufei's feet. He no longer heard the sounds of the others around him; it was just him and Sally. He stayed like he was for several minutes (it seemed), before a sound broke into that other world he had fallen into. He came back to himself to find Sally dancing before him and Duo's voice ringing out over the crowd...  
  
"Hey Mr. DJ, keep playing this song for me! Out on the floor in my arms HE'S gotta be! Let's get it on, jam all night long! Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it, play it for me!"   
  
Looking about to find Duo, Wufei finally caught a glimpse of him, dancing with Heero off in the far corner. Duo was laughing his head off and looking very much as though he'd had a bit too much to drink, while Heero just wore a rather odd looking half grin as he held his dancing partner on his feet. Sally seemed to have caught up with where Wufei was looking for in the next instant she was holding her sides and laughing, all the while calling for Heero and Duo to come closer. They didn't hear her though and she soon forgot about them, turning back to Wufei. Unsure of what to do next, Wufei was quite startled as Sally grabbed his arm and started getting him dancing again. Trying to dredge up anything about dancing out of his twisted past, Wufei failed utterly. Instead, he went along, accenting Sally and trying his best to mimic what she did and look like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Now it looks like it could be romance as we dance across the floor. Every move that your body makes only makes me want you more. And it seems like time's moving fast, how can we make it last-make it last somehow? As we keep on dancing and I am hypnotized by the rhythm of your body and the music in your eyes. And I was lost inside a grove with you..."  
  
Worrying about his dancing and still wondering where the other gundam pilots were, Wufei found he was having a great deal more to worry about on a night he should have spent relaxing. Snorting in disgust, he moved with Sally as she slid sharply to one side. Watching her, he found that he really had no reason to worry about his dancing. There was just something about her tonight. From her dress to the way her eyes told him that she was enjoying herself, there was something oddly attractive about her tonight. And that thought in itself surprised him because he had never thought he could be attracted to someone so weak. And yet, here he was dancing with her, a captive of the music and the seductive curves of her body. As he was puzzling over this, he heard a sound above his head that caused him to turn about suddenly, looking for the source. He soon found it too. It appeared that Quatre had been dancing on one of the higher platforms with Trowa. At this moment though, the young blonde pilot was doing something other than dancing, he was singing the same line as Duo had...  
  
"Hey Mr. DJ, keep playing this song for me! Out on the floor in my arms, HE'S gotta be! Lets get it on, jam all night long! Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it, paly it, play it for me..."  
  
Wondering why everyone was spontaniously bursting out in song tonight, Wufei was startled when he heard another voice he recognized. Only seconds after Quatre's voice had faded, another took up the song. Up on the main stage, behind the accustomed dj's table, stood Zechs Merquise, giving it all he had on the little mike sitting on the table.  
"Close your eyes and imagine this-just imagine this-let the music put you in a zone-put you in a zone. I get lost, lost inside a grove with you when you do the things you do-come on and work your body-work your body!"  
  
Shocked speechless for the third time tonight, Wufei stopped and stared at the blonde on stage. Besides Zechs, there were also some rather nondescript OZ soldiers standing up there with him. As soon as he'd finished his piece, they had taken up an almost...chant of "Hey! Mr. DJ! Jam, all night long! Hey! Mr. DJ! Play that song for me!" At Sally's urgent requests, Wufei took up dancing again, thought still keeping an eye on the stage. Zechs, OZ soldiers!? What kind of place was this!? Shaking his head, he was about to go entirely back to dancing with Sally when another thought hit him. If Zechs and the soldiers were here, then...his long time grudge/rival Trieze Kushrenada must also be here! Stopping completely, much to Sally's surprise, Wufei cast about himself looking for Trieze. And he didn't have to look long either as just at that moment, the brown haired noble appeared up on stage besides Zechs. With one arm slung around the blonde's shoulders, Trieze belted out in a terrific tenor...  
  
"Hey, Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me. Out on the floor in my arms HE'S gotta be! Let's get it on! Jam all night long! Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it-hey!"  
  
Filled with a sudden desire to get back at his rival, Wufei finally got into the spirit of the song (that and the fact that he's being given a bundle to do this) and starts singing...  
  
"Hey Mr. DJ keep playing this song for me! Out on the floor in my arms SHE'S gotta be! Lets get it on-lets get in on! Jam all night long. Mr. DJ, Mr. DJ, play it for me DJ!"  
  
Holding a rather surprised Sally close to him, Wufei stepped up on stage to meet his rival on an equal basis. As his voice faded into the music, the remaining gundam pilots (all of which may or may not be drunk by now) chorus sweetly in the background "keep it cool-keep it cool-keep it cool Mr. DJ-keep it cool-keep it cool..." There voices all fading away as the song ends. Standing there in the following silence, Wufei looks about him at the surprised looks he's getting from the others. The only one who doesn't seem surprised is Sally, who in the silence hugs him and whispers softly in his ear, "THAT was wonderful Wufei!" Looking down into her bright blue eyes, Wufei finds himself pulled into that other world type setting with her once again (picture the Sailor Moon type bubble backrounds). The silence continues dragging on until all at once, Zechs seems to remember his job and Trieze disappears off stage. Moments later, the speakers blare with the sounds of "WAAAYYYPPPAAA! Un, dos, tres! Un pasito pa'lante Maria!" At that exact moment, everyone resumes chatting and dancing once again. Smiling, Wufei decided to give Sally one more surprise, sliding his hands around her waist he got HER dancing once again. With Sally once again swaying in his arms, Wu Fei realized all of a sudden...what would Nataku think?!  
  



End file.
